A False Paradise
by Lilly E the Werewolf Queen
Summary: Adriana who is tired of her abusive home finds herself in paradise, with kind creatures from another world, however the world that just as magnificent and as beautiful it is by day, is horrifying and brutal at night. When the portal that takes her there opens for her for the last time, Adriana is trapped in that universe forever..or is she.
1. Life sometimes sucks Ch:1

"A withered tree stands alone in a meadow

nothing to keep it alive for all was dead and gone,

a mystery it is to the eye,

for a withered tree to soon become a forest"

Adriana quickly scribbled on her notepad as she ran to her art appreciation class. A bead of sweat ran across her forehead as she turned the corner into the hall where the practically empty class room was.

When she opened the door she only saw five other freshman, all sitting in plastic chairs looking at her with glares that could make a tiger slowly made way to an empty seat trying to ignore the stares from the other students until the teacher decided to question her upon her tardiness. "Well Miss Eirene nice of you to finally join us" he said lowering his glasses to show his dazzling gray eyes, and a rather sly smirk. " I can explain" she started but was soon interrupted "There is no excuse that could replace the precious moments that have passed with your rude entrance, so could you just sit there and please try to pay attention for once Miss Eirene!" he said raising his voice as he went deeper into his rather small speech. The other students giggled and laughed at Adriana,who had a rather dumbfounded look plastered on her face.

Forty five boring, yet exiting minutes later, the teacher let the rest of his ninth period students leave except for Adriana "You do know i am very fond of you" he said calmly as he stapled exams together, now and then looking up at her to make sure she wasn't sleeping "however, this delinquent like behaviour must come to a halt immediately, if this continues I am afraid i must call your mother" "Dont bother" Adriana interrupted "she died a year ago along with my father in an air plane crash on 9/11" she said looking up with tears in her eyes. "Oh darling I'm so sorry" he replayed his expression softening "however that is still no excuse for your grades and absences to class, now be off."

After two bus rides and a short walk she finally made it to her grandmother's house. There was no point in hiding it she ran upstairs to her room and took out a razor, raised it to her wrist ready to slice, however she resented and threw it across the room."Why can't I do it!?" she yelled in frustration raising her hands covering her ears, slowly sliding down and crying on the floor for at least three hours. Crying because, well, that's all she could do. Her parents were dead, she was being forced by the government to live with her strict, abusive grandmother, she had no money to run away and had no choice but to stay with the bitch. She couldn't go to an art college to become a tory board artist. What was she to do but stick around until she was 18 to only be kicked out?

**((OOOH!~ What is going to happen to Adriana Eirene? Will she make it in this god forsaken world? Or will she intertwine with the evil plans her grandmother is plotting? Tune in next time to see what happens))**


	2. Stranger danger? Ch:2

~Four years later~

It was Adriana's eighteenth birthday. To other young women entering the world with confidence, this meant college, parties, the responsibility to get out in life, not with Adriana. No, it did not mean that, in fact, she was in her room packing to leave, not that she wanted to, unluckily for her it was the middle of winter and with no warm clothes or place to stay, that was a problem. She heard her grandmother upstairs yell through the phone at some man named 'Bob' her eyes filled with fear as she felt her grandmothers heavy footsteps walk down the stairs, she slowly backed away from the door. The small door flew open revealing this huge woman with a bat. "Listen missy" the old woman said in a stern tone "you better be outta here by four! You got that! I'm no longer your guardian and this sure as hell ain't no longer your home, do you know what that means? It means that if you ain't gone by then i can call the police!" and with that she left slamming the door once again behind her. Adriana whimpered by the cruel sound and just grabbed her case with the little clothes she had and left not bothering to say goodbye to the ungrateful she-devil.

When she opened the front door to the big house feeling the frezzing cold air go straight through her small worn out blue jacket. She thought about where she was going to go and stay, how to spend the small amount of money she had wisely. She decided that with the $700 dollors she had from working at a small shop downtown she would be able to go onto a airplane to somewhere far away. THe airport was far away from her little town that was deep into the mountain of Colorado, so she decided to take the bus to the nearest airstrip she could find.

Two hours later Adriana was at a bus stop not knowing that she was being watched from the eyes of a murderer. In fact, he's the same murderer that killed her parents. Upon that distance he stared hungrily, wanting this girl that he watched grow up waiting for her to become the young woman that she is now to take her away. Adriana ran up to the bus that had just arrived unknowingly about the plots that the man was planning. After she paid the old bus driver she went to sit on an empty seat. No longer had she sat down that a man, around her age maybe older, sat down next to her. "Why hello there miss" he whispered to her softly, sending chills down her spine "Hello" she said, trying not to hold eyecontact. She grabbed a small journal from her bag and began reading trying to ignore the mans presence. She kept feeling his eyes on her "Do you mind?" she said looking up, only to realize that no one was there. A woman with an obvious overdose of makeup. "Exuse me miss, but who have you been talking to? That's if you don't mind me asking." the unusaual woman asked. "Um...no one, no one important" Adriana said calmly knowing that the man probably left before the woman arrived. She read the rest of the way ignoring everyone the rest of the bus drive.

A few minutes later when the bus stopped already arriving at there destination everyone left including Adriana. When she got off, waiting for her was the same man that was talking to her on the bus...

** ((Wow what is up with the creepy stalker o.o))**


	3. A place to stay Ch: 3

The stranger that was on the bus looked at her, turned around, and walked away into an alley. Out of curiously Adriana followed him cautiously looking around making sure there was no sign of harm in any direction. When she turned the corner she saw him open a door and walk inside. Adriana was street smart and knew that it was dangerous, however every step closer she went deeper into some hypnotic state, yearning this mysterious mans comfort. Time seemed to slow as his scent entered her nose, by that time she couldn't stop, her legs were controlling themselves ignoring their masters pleads to turn around and run. She begged her body not to obey whatever was controlling her body was losing power, finally she could feel the vibrations in her legs, however when she finally looked up she was steps away from the door. Finally she was able to turn around and run when the source of dark magic ran out.

She ran and ran for several miles until she was able to find a small gift shop with a kind looking old man inside. "Excuse me sir," she said with fear in her voice, still shaky from the incident that happened just before "but do you need any help with your shop? And if you could tell me what city im in? I forgot." he looked at her noticing the intense amount of emotion in her voice. He didn't need help, but he felt pity fo the girl who looked no older than 16 and with bags with clothes. "Well sure i do need some help with this old shop" he said with a smile. She felt a surge of happiness, it took all her power to ask afraid of rejection. "Now honey why are you out in negative degree weather in a worn out jacket like that?" he asked "I'm afraid it's the only one i have" she said frowning the adrenaline finally wearing off and the coldness sinking in. "Wait here behind the counter, I'll be right back. Hey I just made some hot cocoa want some?" he asked kindly. Adriana's eyes brightened "Oh really? Sure!" she said smiling vibrantly.

The old man slowly walked behind the counter, once disappearing from sight Adriana took out her sketch pad and tried to draw the mysterious door before the image seeped from her mind. She remembered the door being gold with plenty of strange symbols on the surface with an eye in the center, once she finished the old man returned with a small warm looking coat around her size and two mugs filled with cocoa. "Here have it I got it for my grand-daughter but she hated it" he said kind of just stared at the magnificent jacket, it had fur cuffs and a hat "R-really? Oh no one has ever given me a coat. I've had this one since I was thirteen, my parents got it for me." she said beginning to cry, she hugged the kind man "Thank you so much". The old man was stricken by the young girls sudden change of emotion and how grateful she was for a dumb old jacket, whats wrong with her parents not being able to get their own daughter a jacket. "Where are your parents your probably no older than 16?" he asked, her face turned serious "They both passed when i was thirteen, I've had to stay with my grandma for the past five years, then today I turned eighteen and now that I'm legally an adult she kicked me out. Good thing that in the past years I've worked and now I have about $700" the old man was shocked by the girls story, an orphan child living with her grandmother that must have been so hard for the girl. "I'm sorry, you can stay here as long as you need. What's your name?" he asked "Adriana, Adriana Eirene" she said kindly "Eirene, Eirene" he mumbled "I knew a woman by that name evil thing. So stubborn and selfish, she had a daughter that died in some accident I think and had to take care of her grad.." he looked up at the Adriana "Your grandmother wouldn't be named Veronica Eirene... would she?" Adriana's eyes widened with fear just by the sound of her name "Y-Yes..." "Oh well your gandmothers going to come over next weekend, by the way my name is Bob McDonald" he said holding out his hand, Adriana was to scared to move, she had to get out of there quick.


End file.
